1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for continuous auto focusing of a camera in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for continuous auto focusing of a camera in a portable terminal in which a focus is continuously adjusted in consideration of a movement of a subject within a focus area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal has recently emerged as a multimedia device that provides various additional services, such as electronic notes, games, and schedulers. In the portable terminal that provides such various additional services, a user interface is essential in order to enhance the ease of use of the additional services.
More particularly, the portable terminal equipped with a high quality and high pixel camera enables users to conveniently capture a photo or video. In such camera or camera application in the portable terminal, a continuous auto focusing, which is one of focus control techniques, can be used.
In a continuous auto focusing method of the related art, a continuous focusing is performed on an object area regardless as to whether movement of the subject occurs. According to the prior art, focusing is unnecessarily carried out when the subject is not moving. Therefore, a motion blur phenomenon or unnecessary current consumption can be caused during the process of focus control.
Thus, there exists a need to develop a method in which a focus of the camera of the portable terminal is efficiently controlled when capturing a photo or video.